


A Drowsy Umi is An Open Umi

by tigercry



Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Kotori wakes Umi up, Maki and Nico can argue in straight up code, umi falls asleep in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigercry/pseuds/tigercry
Summary: Umi fell asleep in class! Wait, how's that possible? Nobody but Umi truly knows why she didn't sleep well. Not even the person she was helping protect from night terrors.However, Kotori does know that delicacy is of the essence here and likely Nico and Maki come up with exactly what she needed.[Companion piece to "Even if You Just Need Someone to Hold Your Hand Till You Fall Asleep"]
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Obgaku (Music) Elite Academy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Drowsy Umi is An Open Umi

**Author's Note:**

> Kotumi with a healthy dose of NicoMaki fire, what's better than that?

_ RinNya: Umi’s asleep in class! _

_ MinamiFeathers: What? _

Kotori blinked down at her phone screen, feeling her eyebrows knit together in concern as the rest of their friend group commented their own concerns on the matter.

_ HonkBread: Really? She was asleep before I went to bed? _

_ NicoNi: Maks, if your insomnia is infectious I’m going to kill you. _

_ MakiPiano: It’s not, I’ve had it since I was little and Umi’s never had cases that last longer than a week or two. _

_ MakiPiano: Also, Maks isn’t my name, idiot. _

_ NicoNi: Eh, you love it. _

_ MakiPiano: Maybe… _

_ TarotNozo: Auh! Look at the NicoMaki flower bloom! _

_ NicoNi: Shut up you purple weasel. _

_ NicoNi: we have other things to worry about than your dumb teasing Nozomi. _

_ EliAyase: Nico, be nice. _

_ NicoNi: Not now blondie. Maki. _

_ MakiPiano: What? _

_ NicoNi: First off, I swear to god if you don’t eat when I make you meals, I’m going to force it down your throat you damn tomato! _

_ NicoNi: Second, has Umi ever fallen asleep in class that you’re aware of? _

_ MakiPiano: I did eat damn it and no, Umi’s never fallen asleep in class. _

_ MinamiFeathers: I’ve seen it once or twice _

_ MinamiFeathers: Usually when she’s cutting it close on her novel’s deadline. _

_ TarotNozo: Rin, can you PM me? _

_ RinNya: Sure Nozomi ~Nya! _

Kotori breathed out a concerned breath and leaned back in her desk chair. Tapping her design pencil against her chin and not noticing the graphite smudged on her face and hands like usual. She wanted to help Umi, but…

“Hey Kotori?” Honoka popped her ginger head into the room with a bubbly smile, “you eaten yet?”

Kotori shook her head, “no, I wanted to wait till everyone else is out of class.”

“Oh,” Honoka shrugged and pointed to her phone, “you should check out the group chat, Nico and Maki are arguing again and this time it’s hilarious!”

“Really? I’ll look at it in a sec,” Kotori hummed and blew out a breath through her nose as Honoka left her and Umi’s quiet study room. Well technically it was Umi’s, Umi just always encouraged her to work in here instead of the normal study room connected to their dorm room. Perks of sharing with Umi Sonoda she guessed, although she preferred the other perk of just being able to be around her all the time. 

_ TarotNozo: Read the group chat, Nicochi had an idea ^-^ _

The notification pinged and Kotori breathed a sigh before she reluctantly looked at the group chat. Honestly she would rather go help Umi right now, but she didn’t need to make the tension in her dorm room and between her two friends any worse than it already was. 

_ NicoNi: For crying out loud Maki! Where did you hide that bento? _

_ MakiPiano: I didn’t hide anything! _

_ NicoNi: Course you did! You always hide it when you don’t want to eat! _

_ NicoNi: Tell you what, help me find it and I won’t shove it in your face _

_ MakiPiano: I’m not stupid Nico. That’s a trap. Also, I don’t hide anything. _

_ NicoNi: Of course it’s not a trap! Maki your health habits are atrocious! _

_ MakiPiano: Nico finally grew a bigger vocabulary _

_ MakiPiano: Wow congratulations midget. _

_ NicoNi: Right back at you tomato head Maybe one day you’ll grow a stronger stomach! _

_ MakiPiano: I have a strong stomach, at least I can eat hot cheetos without dying. _

_ NicoNi: That was confidential! _

_ MakiPiano: I totally wasn’t aware of that Nico. _

_ MakiPiano: Nico-chan? _

_ NicoNi: Go find the stupid bento stupid! _

_ EliAyase: This is the group chat guys…  _

_ NicoNi: Screw you Eli! _

_ EliAyase: Honestly Nico. _

_ TarotNozo: Do you need a proper punishment Nicochi? _

_ MakiPiano: Nico-chan, I found it, it was in the kitchenette. _

_ MakiPiano: Hold up, what did I miss? _

_ NicoNi: The what? And no Nozomi! _

_ NicoNi: Just get off your phone and bring Nico the bento Maki-Maki-Ma! ;) _

_ MakiPiano: Ugh. _

_ MakiPiano: Gross. _

Kotori’s eyes narrowed at the set of messages. Why did Eli get involved? Normally everyone just let the argument play out then continue after they were done arguing. Not to mention, there were a hundred other words and phrases they would normally use instead… it clicked as Maki PMed her.

_ MakiPiano: Even I am disturbed that Nico and I can argue with set letters. _

_ MakiPiano: Feel free to have the extra bentos off the counter in my dorm room. _

_ MakiPiano: Nico says they’re for you and Umi. _

_ MakiPiano: She’s just mad that Cynthia chose to order some kind of takeout and she’s sharing it with Ran. _

_ MinamiFeathers: Thank you Maki, Nico too. _

Kotori thanked her and went back to the main chat where she typed out the first letter of each of Maki and Nico’s messages till Eli interrupted and broke the argument. ‘F...I...C...T...I...O...N’ ‘W...R...I...T...I...N...G’

Kotori held the backspace button till the words were deleted and tucked her phone into her book bag which she slung over her shoulder. She grabbed the hand towel Umi kept in there for how frequently Kotori got graphite everywhere on her hands and face whenever she was working on her designs. Before heading out the door.

“Where’re you going?”

“Nico’s mad a Maki and wants me to come help them find the bento,” Kotori smiled at her friend as she walked past, rubbing her fingers clean with the towel in her hands. “We’re going to meet up in the band room with everyone else once we find Maki’s food, you gonna eat lunch with us all?”

Honoka bobbed her head, “of course! Lunch isn’t the best it could be if it’s not with friends!”

Kotori flashed her a bright smile and giggled lightly, “I agree, see you there Honoka!”

With that she slipped out of the dorm and started running, heading in the vague direction of Maki’s dorm but also in the direction of Umi’s classroom.

* * *

“It’s creepy,” Maki was complaining when Kotori made it around the corner next to Umi’s classroom, “do we really argue that much?”

“Only via text,” Nico shrugged from where she was leaning against the wall beside Maki, the actress boredly studying her pink fingernails. She then pulled a face, “okay, the fact that we can naturally argue like that though is fucked up.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying but you haven’t been listening to me!” Maki snapped and smacked the older girl upside the head, much to Kotori’s rising amusement. “You’re an idiot Nico-chan!”

Nico dropped the frown as she cradled her head in exchange for a cheeky grin, “you love it.”

Maki frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, “maybe…” she conceded and Kotori giggled.

“About time you made it,” Nico sighed and rubbed the back of her head from Maki’s good smack. “I don’t know how long we’ve been over here.”

“Just a few minutes, calm down,” Maki rolled her eyes, “besides, I need to make sure my cousin didn’t do something to herself.”

“Just a few minutes she says,” Nico grumbled, “Nico wanted to stay in her room today for lunch.”

“Tomorrow, if Umi doesn’t pull this stunt again,” Maki decided flatly.

“I’ll go get her,” Kotori giggled and slipped into the classroom where she immediately spotted the sleeping bluenette with her professor’s jacket over her shoulders and he was sitting there reading in a seat nearby. No doubt keeping an eye on his best student.

Kotori’s heart melted but also constricted a little in worry at Umi’s sleeping form.

The bluenette was sleeping across her desk, her head was turned to the side and resting on her arms and her long blue hair gathered around her on the desk as she slept soundly. Kotori could tell by the way the bluenette was drooling a little, something she only did when she exhausted herself and crashed at her desk. 

Kotori set her bag down and leaned over so she could rest her arms and chin on the desk. Her fingers brushing lightly through Umi’s silky blue bangs. She didn’t speak, waiting for Umi to respond first before she really woke her up. Umi was cranky most of the time right after she woke up, she was either really cranky, groggy, or affectionate and in this particular situation with a teacher watching her, Kotori was hoping for groggy.

Umi finally stirred, closed eyelids fluttering a little and her nose twitched before she made a sleepy noise, “mmm,” the sleeping bluenette hummed in sleep ridden approval in Kotori playing with her bangs. 

“Uuumi,” Kotori smiled and tickled Umi’s nose with part of her bangs. Before she giggled softly as the bluenette sneezed and lifted her head.

“Kotori?” Umi asked groggily, and Kotori mentally pumped her fist into the air with how she got the reaction she had been hoping for. Umi ran a hand over her sleepy face and Kotori watched with amusement as she paused when her fingers hit her lip and the bluenette groaned. “Of course I was drooling again.”

“That’s only because Umi-chan’s so tired,” Kotori smiled at her groggy best friend but took her other hand in a concerned grip. “Why didn’t Umi-chan sleep properly?” She was thankful to the teacher whose footsteps she could hear as he walked away while putting his jacket back on.

Umi rubbed at one of her eyes, “you kept having night terrors or something last night,” she mumbled and Kotori’s eyes widened. “Honoka got me cause you were twitching and crying and she was confused and panicked. I don’t know if she even remembers getting me up though…”

“Wait, you fell asleep in class because I kept you up?” Kotori asked, feeling guilt gather in her stomach.

“You didn’t keep me up,” Umi blinked groggily at her with adorably furrowed eyebrows, “I wanted to be up. I promised I would protect you,” a groggily smile tugged on her lips and Kotori felt Umi’s hand land on her head, “my princess,” she teased softly and Kotori felt her heart leap to her throat and flip at the sincere tease.

“Auh, but Umi-chan,” Kotori brushed her fingertips over the light but visible bags bordering Umi’s under eye, “now you’re really tired…”

Umi stretched an arm above her head, “it’s okay,” Kotori winced at the audible popping of her back after being slumped over the desk over probably the whole lesson. “I’ll just skip studying ahead and go to bed early today, I believe I heard Honoka say she was staying with Rin in their dorm for a mini sleepover with Hanayo earlier and Ran’s transferred to Cynthia’s dorm so our dorm room should be quiet. Making it easier for me at least to sleep.”

Kotori smiled and brushed Umi’s bangs into place, “good, Umi-chan needs a lot of sleep.”

“You need to sleep too,” Umi pointed out with a mild sleep slur still in her voice.

“I feel great actually, plenty of sleep for Kotori,” Kotori smiled a little sadly, after all, it was her fault that Umi hadn’t slept properly. 

“Mhmm,” Umi leaned lazily on an arm and brushed her fingers through Kotori’s feathers before she shifted her hand. Her fingers and palm gently cupped the side of Kotori’s face and inadvertently made Kotori’s breath catch. The bluenette’s slightly sleepy amber eyes were more open and softer than they usually were with traces of strong affection for her glistening in the dark amber pools for Kotori to see. “I would do it again in a heartbeat if it means you keep smiling Kotori,” Umi spoke softly but sincerely and Kotori chuckled a little and held a hand to the hand Umi had on her face.

“Thank you, Umi-chan.”

Umi smiled warmly at her, “anything for you, Kotori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Umi's obviously my favorite character with Kotori right on her heels as a close second XD


End file.
